


An Understanding

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is glad that Poe understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Understanding

Finn doesn’t understand a lot. He knows that. He’s piecing it together, figuring it out and he knows he has a lot to learn.

Being a Stormtrooper was easier than this - than having independent thought and individual fears. But it was also more horrible and Finn didn’t want to become nothing more than a soldier until he died on some far flung planet, forgotten and left to rot. Maybe even thrown into a mass grave. Yes, being a Stormtrooper meant following orders which was easier but no other part of it was easy. Finn is glad he helped Poe. Even if his life has changed so thoroughly and completely.

Poe. Finn really doesn’t understand Poe. Or how his body reacts when he sees Poe. His hands get sweaty, his mouth gets dry and he feels like his heart is going to burst from his ribcage. He’s not sure why he’s so interested. Yet he is. And he doesn’t understand what he’s doing when he presses forward and plants his lips against Poe’s for the first time. Or maybe Finn does understand.

He just isn’t sure what impels him at that particular moment. Maybe it’s comfort.

Rey’s gone and Poe’s there. Or maybe it’s the jacket - the jacket that smells of Poe and is a reassurance to him as he tries to figure out his role in the Resistance. Poe is a comfort. Poe is also gorgeous. Finn understands that.

He understands it as everyone looks in Poe’s direction and it’s not just because Poe is the best pilot. It’s because he walks with a confident swagger, it’s because he smirks and winks and it’s because he’s handsome. Very handsome. Finn more than understands that.

Maybe he understands more than he thinks he does. As when Poe kisses him back and pushes Finn against the metallic wall, he feels things he never has before but he understands them. It’s wants, it’s desires, it’s needs…it’s all those things he’s meant to not feel. And been told not to want. But he’s erasing all that training, forgetting all those orders and repression and when Finn pushes his hips forward and demands more from Poe, he understands why he does.

He wants to be human - wants to be more than that helmet and uniform and Poe makes him feel that. Makes him feel that with the firm hands on Finn’s hips and the lips that move against Finn’s own. Those lips and hands are skilful and Finn feels inadequate but he’s learning…

And understanding how to reciprocate and make Poe feel good.

His hand ends up at Poe’s groin and Finn is rubbing and he feels a hardness there and he’s relieved. As they are both feeling the same.

Finn jerks his hips as Poe bites at his lips and he forgets everything and just feels. He understands it feels good and when Finn comes, their grinding and kissing enough, he sees stars fields behind his closed eyelids.

Poe hasn’t come and Finn tries to do something as he feels guilty about his own climax and need yet unsure of what to do next.

But Poe only shakes his head, smiles and steps away. Maybe he understands that Finn needs time, needs to learn, needs to get better at these complex feelings and needs. So Poe pecks his lips lightly before he leaves, gives a salute and walks away with that swagger and smirk.

And while Finn feels a little bad, breathless and sticky, he is glad Poe understands. As Poe knows Finn has a lot to learn and Finn is determined to learn it. Not just for Poe but for both of them.


End file.
